Life Is A Stage And We Are The Actors
by breakdance-not-hearts
Summary: Hogwarts has prepared itself for many things....Death Eaters...He Who Must Not Be Named....Harry Potter...but it could have never prepared itself for Genevieve Lamina...I stink at summaries....so PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

The shadows danced fluidly across the bare walls. In the silver moonlight, he gave her his hand and exposed his forearm. Revealing his tainted scar, she sucked in her breath, and then placed her lips on it gently. She pulled his sleeve back down and felt a tear fall. Wiping it away rapidly, she sighed and allowed him to take her in his arms one last time.

Sunlight peered in through the translucent curtains, the breeze caressing her face. The bed creaked as she placed her feet delicately on the hardwood floors; she could hear her family moving about downstairs. Probably her mother fixing breakfast, which she would most likely skip. Sadly, she reminisced the last time she felt like herself, and since that night, she had never quite been the same. Shuddering at the thought, she made her way to the bathroom. The mirror was cracked, and her eyes made their way to her left fist, scars still visible from the time she snapped.

From the bathroom, she could hear the steps squeak indicating her mother. As if on cue, the door flung open, and her very exuberant mother hopped in.

"Rise and shine, honey, come on; you don't want to be late!" Her mother began to automatically fix her bed sheets. Her mom then began to search for her. "Genevieve! Come on, it's almost time to go!"

Genevieve Lamina stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of her mother.

"You're not even dressed yet?" Her mother's hands flew to her hips. "Hurry, I have pancakes downstairs!"

Pancakes were Genevieve's favorite breakfast food. "I think I'm going to skip the pancake's mum, thanks anyway, but I'm not hungry."

Ms. Lamina's face fell. "Oh, all right, just get dressed then."

Genevieve felt a stab of remorse, but she just ignored it and went to her closet. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans, blue and white striped, short sleeve button up, black tweed vest, and slid on white stilettos. She scrunched her hair and tossed it into a messy ponytail with a blue ribbon. She descended down the stairs to be greeted by her mother.

"Oh, Genny, I'm so sorry I can't come with you. I tried to reschedule the court date but…."

Genevieve, after cringing at her nickname, interrupted her mother. "It's okay mum."

"Well, your ride's here, trunk's in the back, so…." Her mother's eyes welled up with tears.

Genevieve kissed her mother and gave her a tight hug. "I'll be fine, mum, I promise. I love you," she gave her a mum a smile.

That pleased her. "I love you."

Genevieve closed the door behind her and prepared for what lay ahead of her in the future. With a deep breath, she entered the car and closed her eyes, waiting for the ride to end and another to begin.

King's Cross Station in England was overcrowded.

"They really need to start flying us in or something, this is getting a tad ridiculous," Hermione Granger complained, lugging her trunk behind her.

Harry Potter laughed. "Would you like me to carry it?" He kindly offered.

"No, thank you," Hermione pushed her way onto the Hogwarts Express, followed by Harry and Ron Weasley.

Hermione led the way down the train and eventually found an empty compartment. After placing her trunk above them, Hermione fell on the seat with a sigh.

"Another year," Ron twirled his wand around his slender fingers.

"Hopefully this'll be easier and less dramatic then every other," Hermione chimed in, then turned her attention to Harry, "You never finished telling me your dream."

Harry turned red then shook his hair out of his eyes, "Yeah, um," he coughed and cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "Well, it's kind of nit-witted I suppose. It's probably just a dream, it doesn't mean anything."

"I'd still like to know," Hermione insisted.

"Fine, it started in Hogwarts, the foyer to be exact. I'm not really sure why, but we were all suddenly escorted into rooms, then we were locked in. Rumors were that some girl was possessed in the school. I wasn't in a room, for some reason, but I think it was because one of you weren't in a room either, and I wanted to try to find you. So I was running down the corridors, looking, and I ran into this girl, who was absolutely breathtaking. Anyway, she begged me to help, then another voice came out of her, it sounded like Voldemort's. Then, she fell, and it didn't look like she was breathing. So, I screamed for help. A sharp, stabbing pain hit me, and everything went black. That's when I woke up."

Hermione was racking her brain for reasons, "Have you ever seen the girl before?"

Harry shook his head, "Only once before, in that dream I had early in the summer, the one about the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione recalled his fist dream, "Harry, it's got to mean something. It's not normal to have a dream about someone being possessed, especially when it's you having the dream. It means something; we just haven't figured it out yet."

The trio grew silent for a while, until Harry hoarsely breathed, "No way."

Ron and Hermione grew alert, "What?" Ron asked.

"I think I just saw the girl, from my dreams," Harry was at the door, hand on the knob.

"It's not possible," Hermione stood right behind him, Ron next to her.

"She went down the hall," Harry turned the knob.

"Let's follow her," Hermione opened the door and led the boys down the train, "What does she look like?"

"Perfect," Harry barely exhaled.

The hall seemed to wind for hours, but what was only a few minutes later, Harry stopped.

"What?" Ron began to look around.

"There," Ron and Hermione followed his finger. He pointed to an unfamiliar girl, talking to a seventh year, "That's her."

"Wow, mate, she's extremely…"

"Fetching," Harry finished.

"Well, go talk to her Harry," Hermione gave him a small push.

"And say what? I had a dream about you, and I think you were dead, but oh, my name's Harry Potter by the way. No, you don't know me. Can you please put your wand down?" Harry sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys are so pathetic," she marched up to the girl, excused herself, and they watched the boy leave. Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders and followed her.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger, I'm a Gryffindor Prefect. Obviously, you're new. Do you need any help?" Hermione kindly smiled.

"Yes, actually, this is perfect timing," the girl flashed a thousand-watt smile, "I'm trying to find an empty compartment, do you know where one might be?"

"Well, we only have us three in ours, you could stay there," Hermione suggested.

"Really? Thanks, that's perfect!" She reached for her trunk.

"Oh, I'll get that," Harry grabbed the handles, blushing a tad, "Just follow Hermione."

"Thanks a bunch," the girl grinned again and made her way back to the compartment with Hermione.

"What did you say your name was?" Hermione questioned.

"I didn't, but its Genevieve Lamina."

Ron fell back with Harry, "So, she's it, huh mate?"

"Yes, that's the girl."

Before he knew it, Harry was standing at their compartment, putting Genevieve's trunk above them.

"So, Genevieve, are you a transfer?" Hermione asked nosily.

"Um, no, actually, my mum and I moved here in the beginning of the summer."

"What school did you go before?"

"I went to a small school in Dublin, called Rayland."

Hermione nodded, "I've read about that school."

Genevieve allowed her gaze to move out the window, "You boys never introduced yourself," she lazily pointed out, still looking at the scenery.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Thrilling," she whispered.

"Terribly," Genevieve finished.

The castle stood beautiful and exquisite in front of the Hogwart's students. Genevieve placed her trunk next to the others and sauntered into the Great Hall. Many pupils turned to stare at the confident vixen. Genevieve slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table, where her letter stated she belonged too. She smirked, quite maliciously, as her mind stirred thoughts of how she'll turn the school around.

"Students of Hogwarts," the headmaster, Dumbledore demanded silence of the pupils, "I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. I'm very pleased to introduce to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Haskin," a stout, curly haired man with shifty eyes nervously raised his hand in a wave, "Now, with no further a due, let us begin the sorting of the first years." A single file line of uncomfortable students made their way up to the stool.

Genevieve took this opportunity to check out the fresh meat at Hogwarts. Her eyes swung casually from each table, allowing momentary once-overs. She only stopped when she heard the name Zuni, Yuki. Generously taking food and transferring it to her plate, Genevieve carefully ate. After roughly twenty minutes, she finished and made her way to the Enchanted Staircase, "Fifty bucks says I get lost," she muttered to herself, jogging up the steps.

Eventually, she made it in front a portrait the prefect mentioned, "Um, Licorice Whip?" she tried.

The portrait smiled, "Welcome!"

Genevieve thanked her memory and hopped inside. The common room was quite spacious. Many couches, chairs, chess tables, and bookshelves covered the room. Only a few students mingled in the room, and Genevieve walked up to the girl's dorm. Her trunk was in the middle of the floor. Sighing, she plucked her wand out of her pocket and began to move her belongings around. After ten minutes or so, she stopped and shoved her trunk at the end a bed she claimed as hers, "Time to cause some havoc!" She clapped her hands together and jogged back into the common room.

More students were anxiously talking amongst themselves, and they grew silent when Genevieve stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Well, let's not all talk at once!" she placed her hands on her hips and smiled slowly, "Obviously, they put me in the wrong house." She turned towards the portrait and exited the room, quite curiously. Her eyes automatically focused the back of a platinum blond head, who was talking loudly with a brunette bob.

Genevieve retied her hair, flipped her bangs, and reapplied her lippy. Head held high, she serenely sauntered up beside them; she noticed that the girl had a few books in her hands. Genevieve nonchalantly pushed them out of her hands.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! My hand completely slipped," Genevieve got on the ground and grabbed the girl's books.

The girl's eyes widened and Genevieve tried not to snicker as she compared the brunette to a pug, "You should be," the girl's voice was nasal and scratchy, and it annoyed Genevieve.

"Well, excuse me if my hand slipped," Genevieve grew more irritated by the second.

"Watch it next time, newbie," the girl snidely snapped.

"If you don't watch it, my hands going to slip across your face," Genevieve remarked, just as nastily.

The girl's mouth formed a small 'o' and she just breathed, "Well…"

"Quite honestly, my hand only 'slipped'," Genevieve began, using air quotes, "because I just wanted to meet this extremely fetching boy," she motioned towards the blond, who furtively smiled.

"That's my boyfriend!" she whined.

"He won't be for long," Genevieve narrowed her eyes, then leaned around the girl, "I'm Genevieve Lamina, and you might be?"

"Draco Malfoy; it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lamina," he winked.

"Not as pleasurable as it is to meet you. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I need to get out of here before my ears bleed," Genevieve turned on her heel and left the way she came.

"Wench!" the girl called.

Genevieve gave a hand motion no mother would ever dream of their daughter possessing, especially hers. She skipped up the stairs, muttered the password and entered the common room once more. The room was less crowded because according to the grandfather clock in the corner, it was around ten, and Genevieve was barely able to keep her eyes open. She hurried up the stairs, quietly opening the door and closing it behind her. Two of the four beds were occupied, and Genevieve made it three. The girl from the train, Hermione, Genevieve thought, wasn't there. Genevieve closed her eyes and was asleep by the time Hermione snuck into the room, quite unaware of the danger that lay ahead.


	2. Man Eater

By the next morning at breakfast, most of the Slytherin pupils and Gryffindor house member knew about Pansy and Genevieve's 'confrontation' to say the least. Genevieve got out of the shower to an almost empty room, except for Hermione, who was getting dressed. Sulking, Genevieve pulled out her uniform.

"Tacky, as ever," she moaned, sliding on her undergarments. She buttoned four of the six buttons, leaving the top two undone for a hint of appeal. Grabbing her sewing kit, she quickly stitched her skirt about six inches above the required length, which was the top of the knees. Instead of the obligatory knee high socks, Genevieve slipped on black, lacy, footless tights. Tossing her mandatory loafers aside, she slid on her red stilettos.

Genevieve could feel Hermione's eyes on her back as she quickly straightened her hair, applied some mascara, heavy eyeliner, and a smudge of red lip gloss and slid her tube of peppermint lippy in the pocket of her cardigan, which was in her hand, "What?" she innocently asked, smirking as she left the room. She flew through the common room and descended down the main staircase.

Once she stood in front of the Great Hall doors, she ran her fingers through her hair and smeared on a fresh coat of her gloss. She carelessly made her way to the Gryffindor table, one hundred percent aware of the dropped mouths. Tossing her sleek hair over her shoulder, she bit into a piece of buttered toast, chewing slowly. After one more piece, Genevieve finished and got up. From across the room she spotted Draco and gave him a small wave and wink.

Genevieve laughed inside her mind as Pansy shrieked and pouted. She blew Pansy a kiss and exited the Great Hall. Genevieve already knew this year was going to be fun.

"Have you seen her yet?" Hermione screeched, following Ron and Harry down to their first class, Potions.

"No, but now I can't wait," Ron laughed, elbowing Harry.

"Me neither!" Harry agreed.

"I can't believe you two! If your dream is true, Harry, I can't possibly imagine befriended that…that…..ugh!" Hermione entered the Potions room and ran right into Genevieve.

"Why, hello Hermione!" she greeted, a smile forming her face.

Hermione clenched her teeth, "Hello," she huffed as she slid into a seat, shaking her head at all the drooling boys.

"What's with her?" Genevieve cocked her head at the boys.

They shrugged, "Not sure."

"Oh well, toodles!" she waggled her fingers and turned on her heel. She sat in a seat next to Draco and Blaise, as Professor Snape began his lesson.

During the middle of the lesson, when Snape was sorting papers and the students were writing essays on the causes of the Amorifix potion, Genevieve dropped her quill.

"Whoops," she giddily said as she got up out of her seat. Many of the guys leaned closer to get a peek. She bent over leisurely, and once her fingers reached her quill, she let them linger there a bit.

"A little further," Ron heard Draco mutter leaning down, practically on the ground.

Genevieve sat back down and bit her lip thoughtfully.

Draco Malfoy thought that Genevieve Lamina was the most breathtakingly gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on. And the fact that she was a tad naughty drove him absolutely crazy. He hadn't even met this girl until less then twenty four hours earlier, but he knew he wanted her very badly. The way her bangs fell heedlessly in front of her eyes, the way she just brushed them back made him want her. How her wheat blonde hair tumbled past her shoulders silkily made him want her. Her exceptionally sinful spearmint eyes made him want her. The smoothness and flawlessness of her skin made him want her. Draco knew he must get Genevieve Lamina, no matter how hard or how long he had to fight to win her over. He'd do anything; he knew this girl was unlike any other he had ever met.

After Snape dismissed the Potions class, Genevieve sauntered out the class. On the way down the main staircase, she tripped a bit and sent a few books flying.

"Shat," she mumbled, reaching down to pick up her hardbacks. Her hand brushed on top of another, and she met a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the boy's hand, "Genevieve Lamina."

"Cedric Diggory," the boy said in a deep voice.

"The Cedric Diggory?" Genevieve gave a small smile, "Hmm, you're even cuter in person," she waggled her fingers at him, "Ta Mr. Diggory."

Genevieve jogged down the rest of the stairs and opened the main doors. She traveled down the lawn to get to Care of Magical Creatures. It was another class to share with Slytherin.

"Great," Genevieve widely grinned as she set her stuff down and stood with the group, "Hey Ron," she whispered in his ear.

Ron's cheeks flushed a terrible scarlet, "Hi, um…uh…G-G-G…" he stumbled.

"Genevieve sweetie," she turned to Harry, "and a special hello to you Harry...do you want to know something a bit odd?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry cleared his throat as Hagrid prepared to begin.

"It's the weirdest thing," Genevieve started, "but I think I had like three dreams about you during the summer. Oh well, they probably didn't mean anything," she shrugged her shoulders as Hagrid began.

Harry stood flabbergasted, as well as Ron and Hermione.

"Did she just say…?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," Ron breathed.

They all looked at Genevieve who seemed genuinely focused on everything Hagrid was saying.

Once the class was over, Genevieve slung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Genevieve!" Harry called, jogging to catch her.

"Hmm?" she turned around and waited for him.

"What…when…um…I mean…ugh," Harry shook his head, "I don't know how to say it. About the dreams you had about me."

"Oh, yeah," Genevieve slightly grinned, "I was at Hogwarts and I was like possessed or something and you tried to help me….the other dreams were quite similar. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering," Harry swallowed hard, "Thanks."

"No problem, what do you have next?" Genevieve's eyes widened.

"Uh, I have Divination, unfortunately."

"Great! Mind if I walk with you? I have that next too," Genevieve pleaded.

"Alright, but I have to wait for Ron."

"That's fine, thanks Harry."

Ron came trudging up the hill with Hermione, who went right instead of straight. She had to go to Ancient Ruins, and she waved before going inside.

"Ready mate?" Ron asked.

The late afternoon sun hung in the crystal blue sky as Genevieve sat in front of the lake, watching the squid swim from side to side. It was only a half hour until dinner and Genevieve wandered outside. A few other students were messing around, gossiping girls and masculine guys aimlessly traveled among the grassy hills. Genevieve sighed as she leaned against the large tree trunk.

"Miss Lamina," a voice purred.

Behind her stood Draco Malfoy, hands shoved in his pockets. He took a seat next to her.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Malfoy, Pansy will be oh so unhappy if she sees you here with me," Genevieve waggled a long finger at him.

"What's the point of taking risks if you don't get caught once in a while?" Draco shrugged.

"I love your way of thinking…" Genevieve smiled at him and felt pleased when she saw the color rush to his cheeks, "Embarrassed, Draco?"

"No," he mumbled.

"Mhmm," Genevieve grinned again. Then, she heard a whiny voice in the distance, resembling the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard, "Pansy," she moaned.

Draco looked at her, "What?"

Coming down the path was Pansy and some other Slytherin girl Genevieve did not know. Maliciously, a chesire cat like smile formed her face. She stood up, dragging Draco with her. Pansy was only a few feet away from then.

"Oh, Draco," Genevieve said loudly, and then began to giggle. She saw Pansy look over, and that's when she did it.

Genevieve planting her lips against Draco's suddenly and kept them there. His hand's found a place on her lower back. She heard Pansy screech and that was all she needed, "Thanks," she whispered to Draco and walked away.

"No problem?" he just stared at her as she approached Pansy.

Pansy stuck her arm out and grabbed Genevieve, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Ruining your life," she nonchalantly said, walking up into the castle, humming enthusiastically.

(KISS HERE OR SOMETIME SOON)


	3. Skin Torn Knuckles

After supper, Genevieve grabbed a novel from a bookshelf and settled into an overstuffed crimson couch. Only a few pages into it, she heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were talking in hushed whispers until they realized she was sitting there.

"Oh, um," Hermione turned red, "We didn't think anyone else would be in here."

Genevieve got up, "Don't mind me, I was about to leave." She walked towards the portrait.

"You don't have to," Hermione called to her, sounding happy she was leaving.

"No, it's alright, I'm late for my next show of mayhem, ta all," she waggled her fingers at them as the portrait closed.

Genevieve sauntered down the stairs and wandered throughout the halls. The sunset blazed in through the windows as few students roamed the grounds aimlessly before their curfew. She somehow ended up in the dungeons, perhaps subconsciously. The portrait door swung open and Pansy appeared with the same friend as before.

"Millie, I swear I'm going to knock that girl toothless!" Pansy complained, as Genevieve followed the, stealthily.

"Yes, I would to, perhaps I could help," the girl, Genevieve suggested to be Millie, offered.

"That would be wonderful," the made a sharp left, "I can't stand her!" A little ahead of Pansy stood Draco, talking to some handsome brunette boy.

Genevieve saw Pansy's face light up, "Maybe Draco will help, not exactly beat her, but he could like seduce her!"

Genevieve tried really hard not to laugh, and finally gave up, "Perhaps now would be our best time for your delightful beating unto me," Genevieve put her hands on her hips and cocked her head, "Well, what are you waiting for precious, you and Millie have a free shot. Draco even has that chance to seduce me," she motioned to him and the boy, "Come on Pansy my dear, free shot!" Genevieve patted her cheek.

A hand suddenly hit her across the face, but it wasn't Pansy's; it was Millie. Genevieve gave her a look of sheer horror, "Scanty wench!"

She flung her fist and connected with Millie's face, causing her nose to bleed.

Pansy grabbed Genevieve's hair and slapped her face, "My god, you fight like a girl," Genevieve punched Pansy as well, hitting her directly in the mouth. Before she got a chance to hit one of them again, someone grabbed her shoulders, "Enough!"

Genevieve whipped around to face Draco, "I do not believe this is any of your business!" She pushed him away and faced the girls again, "Don't ever mess with me again you filthy, impure Squibs." Genevieve stomped off; rushing back up the stairs, hand on her stinging cheek, she muttered the password to the portrait.

Genevieve jumped into the portrait and more people were in the common room. Many stared and Genevieve just glared and stormed up the stairs to her dormitory. She flung herself on her bed, screaming into the pillow.

"Are you alright?" a voice next to her asked.

Genevieve, surprised, shot up and saw Hermione on the bed next to her, "I didn't know anyone else was in here."

Hermione began to get up, "My turn to leave."

"Actually, please stay, it sounds completely ridiculous, but I can't stand begin by myself."

Hermione sat back down, "Too soon to ask what happened?"

Genevieve sat up also, facing her, "No, it's not too big of a deal. I overheard Pansy and some girl named Millie or something talking about beating me up. So, I confronted them, Millie punched me and I punched them both back. Pansy pulled my hair and slapped me. It was really dumb, I don't know why I provoked them, but I did, and now I made some enemies."

Hermione thought for a while, "Wow, you're first few days here and you've already gotten into a fight. Hmm, that's something not many people can say they have done."

"Yeah, I know…I always seem to do things not many people can say they did," Genevieve sighed, "Which isn't always a good thing."

"No, not always," Hermione agreed.

"What's wrong with me?" Genevieve asked, and then put her hand to her mouth.

Hermione was startled at this sudden question, "Um, I don't think anything's wrong with you Genevieve. You're really pretty and you seem really sweet. Perhaps you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Genevieve sighed, "I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time a lot then."

Hermione laughed at this, and then gasped, "I'm so sorry, that was really rude of me."

Genevieve began to snicker to, "Actually, it was funny. It sounded very melodramatic."

The two girls began to giggle uncontrollably, holding their sides in fear of eruption. After a few minutes, they stopped.

"I feel a lot better, thanks Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but feel happy, "No problem. Uh, a few people are meeting in the common room tonight in a bit, would you like to come?"

Genevieve hesitated, "Are you sure?"  
"Of course, it would be great."

"Thanks," Genevieve felt truly honored. Especially after her and Hermione got of on the wrong foot.

"Well, it's almost time anyway, want to just go down?"

Genevieve shook her head yes and followed Hermione downstairs, and about a half a dozen kids were sprawled across the main couches, as many of the other students began to leave.

"Is this like a secret meeting or something?" Genevieve motioned to the kids who were leaving.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It's just Ron, his older brothers, sometimes his younger sister, Harry, me, and now you," Hermione patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"I don't want to intrude, are you sure it's alright?" Genevieve asked skeptically, which surprised her.

"No, it's fine, don't worry!" Hermione smiled warmly at her.

On Genevieve's other side, Ron took a seat and Harry on Hermione's. Two red haired twins sat across from them, and a skinny red head meandered over, sitting on the floor.

"Well, for everyone who doesn't know, this is Genevieve Lamina, Genevieve, those two are Fred and George Weasley, and that is Ginny Weasley. Obviously, you know everyone else," Hermione introduced.

They sat in silence for a few moments; Hermione leaned over to Genevieve and whispered, "We're usually not this boring, I'm not really sure what's going on."

"I know how to make things interesting," Genevieve sneered, "Have you ever played Truth or Dare?"

"No, I haven't, but I've heard of the game, that would be quite fun I suppose," Hermione raised her voice, "What do you guys think? How about a game of Truth or Dare?"

The rest nodded in agreement, "Alright, how do we want to play? There are always restrictions," Genevieve explained.

"Nothing in the same sex," Fred quickly said.

"Nothing in the same family," George added.

"Nothing past snogging," Hermione rushed.

"You guys are no fun!" Genevieve laughed.

"I don't really want to play, thanks though," Ginny got up and bid them good night.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?" Genevieve began.

"What? Why me?" Hermione's brown eyes widened.

"I picked you, so what will it be my dear?" Genevieve asked innocently.

"Fine, truth," Hermione played it safe.

Genevieve sighed, "Fine, um, have you ever liked someone in the Weasley, and who?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes, actually, I liked Ron during third year, and George shortly after."

Many people gasped, "Oh, Hermione, you're so devilish!"

"Okay, enough, Fred, truth or dare?"

Fred smiled, "Why, dare of course!"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Go ask Lavender Brown out!"

Fred looked disgusted as he eyed the girl in the corner, "I'll get you back!" He walked over to her, and they saw him lean close and whisper in her ear. She giggled giddily and shook her head, "She said okay, I have to meet her before Hogsmeade tomorrow. My turn," Fred's eyes rolled over everyone, "Newbie, truth or dare?"

"Dare silly boy," Genevieve winked.

"Excellent," Fred's eyes flashed towards Ron.


	4. The Truth of Truth or Dare

Ron's eyes widened in fear, "Name your game," Genevieve inspected her nails.

"I dare you to neck Ron for, ten seconds," Fred concluded.

"I'll only do it if Ron's alright with it," Genevieve glanced at him. Ron gulped and blushed, "Uh…..o……kay….."

Genevieve got up and stood in front of Ron. She clasped her hands behind his neck and brought his mouth to his neck, "I don't have to do this if you don't want me to," she whispered in his ear, and she felt him shiver. He shook his head, "I don't c-care," he stammered.

Genevieve moved his lips on his neck and heard them count down, "10, 9," she lightly began to kiss his soft neck and nibbled it a little. She tenderly moved her lips, gently used her teeth, and skillfully used her tongue, "2, 1, and you're done."

Genevieve sat back down, "So, Ron how was it?" Fred asked.

"Um….erm……quite…..p-p-pleasant," he looked away from Genevieve.

"Thanks," Genevieve allowed her eyes to flicker across the victims, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," Harry looked frightened.

"Hmmmm," Genevieve pretended to think as she tapped her chin, "Kiss Hermione, on the lips obviously."

Harry's emerald eyes widened, "Uh…..umm…." He stuttered.

"Go! Kiss her!" Genevieve pushed him in front of Hermione.

Harry quickly asked if she was alright with it, and she nodded. Harry leaned down and momentarily pecked her on the mouth. Once he thought he was finished, Genevieve pushed him back down and held him on her for a minute, "Now, you're done!"

Harry blushed a bright scarlet and glanced at Ron, "Okay, Ron, truth or dare?"

Ron wearily looked around and mumbled, "Truth."

Harry's eyes flashed towards Genevieve, "Alright, who do you fancy?"

Ron looked at Harry with a sudden look of hatred and swallowed hard, "I uh….don't fancy anyone," he said quickly.

"Liar," Harry laughed, "Come on mate, just spill!"

Everyone urged Ron to answer, "Okay!" He said rather loudly, "If you all must know, it's….." He looked horrified as he managed to say, "G-G-Genevieve," and he rushed upstairs, leaving everyone in shock, especially Genevieve.

She glanced around and followed Ron up the stairs, lightly knocking on his door, "Ron," she whispered, "It's Genevieve, can I please come in?"

"No," was the only response.

She ignored his request and barged inside, finding him face down on his bed, "Ron, it's alright," she spoke softly, approaching him.

He shook his head, "No, actually, it's not, at all, I just made a complete ass of myself in front of everyone."

Genevieve sat next to him on his bed and gently played with his hair, "Can I tell you something?"

Ron turned around to face her, making Genevieve smile, "Ron, I like you as well, and if you would have stayed a little longer down there, you would've found out."

He looked completely sick; his face paled, and he took a deep breath, "Do you really?"  
She simply nodded, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

Genevieve recalled the kiss from earlier, and then remembered she had told Ron about it, "He's absolutely nothing," Genevieve assured Ron, "I was just trying to upset some people."

"So what does this mean?" Ron asked, taking Genevieve's hand.

Genevieve bit her lip, "I guess this means we're together," she told him.

Ron smiled and hugged her. In the midst of the warm moment, Genevieve found her stomach aching, for reasons she could not explain.

**Apologies on the shorter chapter, but most of the rest are sort of long, so I gave your eyes a break! Please review! **


	5. Cheated

Later in the night, once everyone was already fast asleep, Genevieve found herself in the dungeons. In the moonlight, she saw a flash of silver eyes and platinum hair.

"Hello Genevieve," he purred, approaching her.

Genevieve gulped as his lips gently touched her ear, "Hey Draco," she greeted.

His long fingers wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Genevieve clutched his neck and felt her heart hammer faster.

Without thinking, she kissed him. Lightly at first, then her aggression grew. _What am I doing_, she thought, but still kissed him harder. Draco pulled her down on the ground and slid his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced for a while, and then when they turned blue, they let go. Genevieve jumped up, widened her eyes and ran back upstairs. Before re-entering the common room, she pinched herself.

"Ouch," she muttered, "This is not a dream, shoot."

The next morning, Genevieve entered the common room and found Ron waiting for her. She went to kiss him, but he pulled back, "Good morning," he awkwardly said. She went to take his hand, but Ron slid them in his pockets.

"Ron? What is your problem? Jesus, I thought I was going out with you, not Mother freaking Teresa!" She yelled, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs. After a quick breakfast, she sat in her first period class, Potions. Ron saw her and waved, prepared to sit next to her. Draco got there first and smirked at the red head.

"Draco, that's my seat," Ron said impatiently.

"I don't think so Weasel, it's my seat," Draco played it cool.

"She's my girlfriend," Ron's face grew red.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow, glanced at Genevieve, who gave him a pleading look, "Oh, really?"

"Y-y-yeah," he stumbled.

Genevieve sat, saying nothing. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, "Sorry, you took too long."

"Class, sit," Snape instructed.

When the class was copying notes, Draco leaned over, "Why does everything happen in Potions? Yesterday was the skirt thing, and today, we can continue to make magic," he purred in her ear, placing his hand on her exposed thigh.

Genevieve swallowed hard and bit her lip. As he hand slid farther up, she shut her eyes. Then, suddenly, she stopped him, "Draco, I care about Ron, alright? Stop," she instructed.

Draco gave a sneer, "If you really cared about Ron, you wouldn't continue to come back to me."

Genevieve hated being called desperate, "I am not coming back to you. You're a mere toy to me, just a good kiss every now and then. Get over yourself."

This angered Draco, "I don't think Ron would like to hear that," he began to stand, but she pulled him down.

"You're a jerk," she hissed.

"And you're a slut," he retorted.

Now it was Genevieve's turn to be angry. She slapped Draco, loudly, across the face, "I am not you, arrogant, selfish, pathetic, nit witted, fake Squib!"

Snape whipped around, "Miss Lamina! Sit down now! Fifty points from Gryffindor! Draco, are you alright?"  
Draco nodded, placing his hand on the now red mark from Genevieve's hand.

"Don't ever call me that again!" She whispered snappily.

Later that night, many people were emptying the common room, and Genevieve and Ron were two of the last students. Genevieve moved closer to Ron, whose eyes widened. She gently slid her hand up his thigh, only to be pushed away. Genevieve budged a little closer, putting her lips to his ear and lightly kissed it. Ron shivered, making Genevieve pleased. She pulled his face to hers and went to kiss him on the lips. After only a few seconds, Genevieve put her hand on his thigh again.

Suddenly, Ron yanked off her, "Stop Genevieve, you're going way too fast," he mumbled, bright red.

Genevieve huffed, crossed her arms and got up, "Seriously Ron, you need to get a life, this is pissing me off," and with that, Genevieve stomped upstairs, not caring if she woke the other girls, or even the whole school for that matter.


End file.
